


Secret

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last night James and Hugo are together before they go their separate ways.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

It wasn't often that they got a moment to themselves, especially since they'd be going their respective ways soon. Hugo had to go back at Hogwarts and James was going abroad to study wand-making. 

Hugo shifted closer to his lover. He knew that his cousin was in pain, just like he was. They hadn't expected their relationship to get so serious, so soon. But James had made arrangements to move to Germany long before they became a couple.

"You think too much." James remarked.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but I know _you_. I'm worried about my dad."

"Any particular reason?"

"I know this is selfish of me, but what if the Daily Prophet found out about us? It's totally screw up my dad's rep."

"One little smudge won't--" smug 

"A dirt pile is more like it." James rolled so that he was on top. "Damnit, Hugo, I can't lose you." 

"You've got me."

"But what if you meet someone else at--?"

Hugo retorted, "What if you meet someone--?"

"Not gonna happen."

"Exactly." Hugo smirked up at him.

"I hate it when you're too mature for your age." 

James lazily kissed Hugo, his hands worshiping his lover's body. They grinded their hips together in a frantic rhythm and became lost in the moment.

_Creeeeek._

Their heads shot up to the door, their eyes wide. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. What do you think it was?"

"Dunno." James rolled off the bed and strode to the door. "Oh, shit." He uttered. "It's open… Do you think--"

"Don't worry, that door has a mind of its own. I'd know; it's my room after all. Come back to bed, James."

But the next day at King's Cross, Hugo couldn't shake the feeling that his dad _knew_ his precious secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.


End file.
